falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault jumpsuit
Armored Vault 21 jumpsuit Boomer jumpsuit Janet's Boomer outfit Boomer flightsuit Vault lab uniform Vault security armor |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Numbered Vault jumpsuit Vault-Tec lab coat Vault-Tec security armor Legend of Vault 88 |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Numbered Vault jumpsuit Vault Tec University jumpsuit |game7 =FOS |articles7 =Armored vault suit (sturdy, heavy) |game8 =FBG |articles8 =Vault suit |game9 =VB |articles9 =Vault jumpsuit }} Vault jumpsuits are clothing that appear in all Fallout games. However, in Fallout and Fallout 2 they are worn by the player character by default and in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Van Buren, they appear as actual in-game items. In Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, they are not usable by the player character. They appear to be made out of a leather material, the numbers made of polyester and the belt and other components out of aluminum. Background Vault jumpsuits are the regulation clothing carried by the vault dwellers of Vault-Tec vaults. They are made of leather, blue with a yellow zipper and the number of the vault is on the back of the suit and on the outside of the collar. The Secret Vault jumpsuits have no number on the back, nor do the Vault 0 jumpsuits which are a gray color instead of blue. Sometimes, vault dwellers who left a vault tend to be attached to their vault jumpsuit and don't hesitate to reinforce it with shoulder pads and some kind of defensive means, instead of selling it for other clothing. The Vault City jumpsuit is identical to other jumpsuits, but lacks a number of any sort on the back. First Citizen Joanne Lynette wears a jumpsuit that appears to be hooded. Also, the Enclave citizens in 2241 appear to be wearing vault jumpsuits, also without a number. The Vault Dweller emerges from Vault 13 clad in one of these. In Fallout 2, the Chosen One must earn the right to wear the jumpsuit of their ancestor, the Vault Dweller, by completing the Temple of Trials. Once this quest is completed the player character's default clothing changes from tribal apparel to the vault jumpsuit, permanently. The Vault Dweller's jumpsuit is regarded as a holy item by the people of Arroyo. Variants Numbered vault jumpsuit The standard vault jumpsuit. Vault jumpsuits from Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and Van Buren were depicted as skin tight, but they were rather roomier in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, possibly indicating a standardized "one size fits all" method of production, supported further in Fallout 4, as some guards can be heard asking the Sole Survivor if the vault suits are one size fits all. However, the ultra-skinny garment cut of the Fallout 4 vault jumpsuit seems to contradict this method of manufacturing. * For the unique version found in Fallout 3, see: Vault 77 jumpsuit. Child's Vault jumpsuit A smaller variant of the standard jumpsuit. Vault utility jumpsuit The vault utility jumpsuit is a modified version of the standard vault jumpsuit, designed for manual labor and routine repair. The top section is unzipped a little, the vambraces are absent and the sleeves are rolled up. It has no sash on the left shoulder and breast. The outfit features high-top, converse-like, red shoes which is a contrast to its generally grubby appearance. * For the unique versions found in Fallout 3, see: Dad's wasteland outfit and modified utility jumpsuit. Armored Vault jumpsuit The armored vault suit or armored vault jumpsuit is - as the name suggests - a vault suit supplemented with pieces of armor and a number of pouches. * For the cut content version found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Armored Vault 21 jumpsuit * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: Sturdy vault suit and heavy vault suit * In Fallout 4 this armor is replicated by wearing leather armor over a vault jumpsuit. Vault lab uniform The standard vault suit with gloves and a lab coat worn over it. The belt and collar number on the normal jumpsuit are both absent, and the suit itself is considerably less rumpled. * For the unique version found in Fallout 3, see: The Surgeon's lab coat. Vault security armor The standard vault suit supplemented with a stab-proof vest, a plexiglas visor, gloves and tougher-looking vambraces. * In Fallout 4 Vault-Tec security armor is a set of armor worn over compatible clothing. Boomer jumpsuit A Vault 34 jumpsuit with a brown flight jacket, which bears the number 34 on the back. The suit is decorated with a number of patches and medals, and a necklace made of bullet casings. * For the unique versions found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Janet's Boomer outfit. Boomer flightsuit A Vault 34 jumpsuit with a black flight jacket. The suit is decorated with a number of patches, medals and .50 MG bullet casings. Gallery FO1 Vault Dwellers.jpg|A man in an armored Vault 13 vault suit and a woman in an unmodified one. Theholyvaultsuitcolorversion.jpg|The holy Vault Dweller's suit FNV Wallpaper 12.jpg|Promotional wallpaper depicting a woman in a Vault 34 Jumpsuit. This picture is in Fallout: New Vegas revealed to be of Pearl when it is painted with her name on the B-29 Concept23B.jpg|''Fallout 3'' vault suit concept art Vault 3 back.png|Vault 3 Jumpsuit. Vault 11 back.png|Vault 11 jumpsuit Vault 19 back.png|Vault 19 jumpsuit Vault 21 back.png|Vault 21 jumpsuit Vault 22 back.png|Vault 22 jumpsuit Vault 24 back.png|Vault 24 jumpsuit Vault 34 back.png|Vault 34 jumpsuit Vault 77 Back.png|Vault 77 jumpsuit Vault 87 Back.png|Vault 87 jumpsuit Vault 92 Back.png|Vault 92 jumpsuit Vault 101 Back.png|Vault 101 jumpsuit Vault 106 back.png|Vault 106 jumpsuit Vault 108 back.png|Vault 108 jumpsuit Vault 112 back.png|Vault 112 jumpsuit Vault 3 Utility back.png|Vault 3 utility jumpsuit Vault 101 Utility back.png|Vault 101 utility jumpsuit Vault Dads 101 Utility back.png|Dads Vault 101 utility jumpsuit Vault 13 Armored back.png|Vault 13 armored suit Vault 21 Armored back.png|Vault 21 armored suit Hanging Armored Vault suit.png|Armored Vault suit model as displayed in Megaton Vault 76 sec armor CA.jpg|Adam Adamowicz's concept art Vault lab uniform CA.jpg|Vault lab uniform concept art by Adam Adamowicz Fo3 Vault jumpsuit CA.jpg|Adam Adamowicz concept art Vault 10 suit The Art of Fallout 4.png|Vault 10 jumpsuit Jumpsuit designs The Art of Fallout 4.png|Jumpsuit designs from The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4 armored Vault 111 jumpsuit trailer.png|A Vault 111 jumpsuit worn with various pieces of leather armor Fallout Shelter vault suit.png|The Vault jumpsuit in Fallout Shelter Category:Armor and clothing fr:Combinaison d'Abri ja:Vault jumpsuits pl:Kombinezony Krypt ru:Комбинезон Убежища uk:Комбінезон Сховища